earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqueline Pemberton
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Jacqueline Pemberton: 1990-1993 Jacqueline was born into a wealthy All-American family with plenty of history, the Pembertons. Though the Pemberton Estate had vast holdings and resources that meant no one with such a name as theirs needed to bother working, that was not the family way. The Pemberton men had a long history of military service while Pemberton women were expected to pursue the upper echelons of higher education and Jacqueline was no different. Jacqueline Pemberton: 1993 - 2003 From a young age, Jacqueline was tutored by the best and brightest that money could afford. She was enrolled in the best schools and spent her summer breaks touring the world to enrich her mind further. Jacqueline rarely saw her family or siblings. Her father was a military operative tied to the top-secret Project Victory and her mother was an engineer for the same program. When Jacqueline was home for holidays, she didn't really know what to say to her family and would usually retire to her room to read a book. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2003 During one Christmas break, one of her dad's comrades chose to accept Sylvester Pemberton's invite to spend the holidays with them. Greg Saunders took notice of Jacqueline's keen intellect as it was hard to miss, but he noticed something else about her, an unspoken quality in her spirit. Catching her in the house's gym, Greg had his suspicions confirmed, she had a fighter's spirit. Channeling her deep-seated aggression which etiquette and decency prevented her from expressing, Jacqueline had an impressively powerful right hook. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2003 - 2005 The next year, Jacqueline's grades and family name qualified for her to be admitted into Ivy University's young magnate program. There she excelled and scored high marks in almost every subject she applied herself to. She became so engrossed with her work there, she never saw the need to visit her family and would spend her holidays in the labs with her peers. Jacqueline only visited home once, for a memorial service after her older brother had gone missing while deployed. Her parents came to visit about once or twice a year, but Greg Saunders would visit even more than that. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2005 - 2008 Jacqueline confronted Greg about his intentions, making it clear she wasn't into older guys but he assured her his interest in her was not at all romantic. After several iterations of this conversation, Jacqueline finally got Greg to agree to tell her why he was so interested in her, on the condition that she beat him in a boxing match. Jacqueline trained throughout that summer to prepare herself for the match but still went down when Greg proved to be sprier than she gave him credit for. She was also impressed he didn't hold back because she was a girl. When the fight was over, he told her to keep practicing. The next time he visited, Jacqueline challenged him to a rematch. Again and again, he bested her. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2008 Then on her eighteenth birthday, she landed a solid blow and just kept landing strike after strike, refusing to give him a moment to regain his composure. She released the entirety of her pent-up rage on him, screaming out all her frustrations as she let her mind imagine him as the stand-in for her father's absence, her mother's criticisms, and her family's expectations of perfection. And then the unexpected happened, Greg went down. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2008 - 2011 True to his word, Greg came clean with his interest in Jacqueline. He told her that when he left the military, he had been recruited by the DEO and tasked to apprehend metahuman criminals. Jacqueline scoffed, reminding him she already knew that much, but Greg went into further detail. On one of his earliest assignments, he attempted to capture a criminal that turned out not to be a metahuman at all, but a member of a rogue Fae faction known as the Sheeda. The Sheeda were inter-dimensional conquerors whose presence meant bad news for Earth. Though ARGUS dismissed them as a minor concern, the DEO's Director Bones was not one to take chances and tasked Greg with putting together a task force to curb the Sheeda threat and to also hunt down other unwanted elements from the Void, effectively making an all-star squadron and an American Wild Hunt. Jacqueline still didn't see how this related to her, but Greg told her that something about her parents' involvement in Project Victory or possibly her family's bloodline itself had made it so she was immune to Sheeda illusions and could kill a Sheeda. Jacqueline had her doubts as to how Greg knew this, but she trusted the man. That summer she chose to graduate and spent the next three years as a civilian consultant for the Department of Extranormal Operations, working in their R&D division, creating weapons and tools meant to battle the Sheeda. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2011 - 2013 When she turned twenty-one, she enlisted in the DEO Academy and passed with flying colors, becoming a field agent and joining Greg's secret taskforce which consisted of other members, many of which Jacqueline was surprised to discover weren't DEO operatives. Jacqueline was eager to prove herself worthy of inclusion on this team, but on her first field mission, Jacqueline was astonished to find that the Sheeda were a more fearsome threat that she had imagined. Most of the taskforce was wiped out within the first few minutes of the encounter and Jacqueline panicked. Greg gave the order to fallback, but Jacqueline made an error in navigation and took a wrong turn, ending up in the thick of the Sheeda nest where she was captured and tortured for what felt like an eternity in the Void. Jacqueline Pemberton: 2013 - 2015 For two years, Jacqueline was a prisoner of the Sheeda King Melmoth and his queen who turned out to be Jacqueline's own grandmother Gloriana. But Jacqueline was given no special treatment for being family, instead, she was tortured and experimented upon. Melmoth was determined to unlock some secret in Jacqueline's blood. Apparently, the whole reason Gloriana had gone to Earth and seduced John Pemberton was to give birth to a child able to act as a conduit between Earth and the Void so that the Sheeda could invade en masse but Sylvester was too evenly half-Fae and half-human. The Sheeda needed more of a connection to Earth while still maintaining the royal Sheeda bloodline's traits, so Gloriana had arranged for Sylvester to marry a woman with the right qualifiers to produce the ideal child. The Sheeda had already abducted Jacqueline's older brother but found he lacked the right essence, but Jacqueline was different. She had the right stuff. She was perfect... except for one thing, the ritual required her to consent and Jacqueline wasn't about to do anything of the sort. So Melmoth ordered the torturing to continue. Gimmix: 2015 - Present Greg Saunders eventually mounted what was meant to be a mission of vengeance against the Sheeda's stronghold in the Void but when he discovered Jacqueline was still alive, it turned into a rescue mission. When she was back on Earth, Bones and Greg debriefed Jacqueline and found that her experience in the Void had given them plenty of valuable intel. Jacqueline's mind had also unlocked itself to channel its Fae heritage, giving her the ability to make sense of the chaotic and nonsensical. Wonderful ideas for amazing inventions flooded her mind but trying to work on any of these designs always fell apart. Realizing that Jacqueline had some issues to work through, Greg got clearance from Bones to let Jacqueline take a sabbatical and took her to see an old friend at the Wildcat Gym. Ted Grant put a punching bag in front of Jacqueline and she just started punching it. After a few weeks of letting her vent, Ted convinced Jacqueline to let him teach her a few things. A month later, Ted asked her if she wanted to join his other fighters on the fighting circuits. Finding the challenge of these fights to be the ultimate stress relief, Jacqueline agreed. Today, Jacqueline has returned to active duty as an Agent of the DEO where she works out of the Gotham City office and keeps herself in shape at the Wildcat Gym, engaging in the occasional prize fight here and there.Deluxe Oracle File: Jacqueline Pemberton Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Queen Gloriana Tenebrae, the "Queen of Terror", is Agent Pemberton's nana. She's bad news, so I can see why Agent Saunders calls Pemberton his "secret weapon". * (Submitted by Big-Lug) When Greg told me there was even a chance my goddaughter was alive, I just about went into the Void alone to get her back. My only regret is that her dad didn't live to see her safe. * (Submitted by Oracle) On "Winning with Lombard", the host asked about her love life. Jackie came out as bi, but declined to elaborate. When the host persisted, Jackie choked him out. The clip went viral overnight.Network Files: Jacqueline Pemberton 1 Threat Assessment Resources * Fae Heritage: Through her father's line, Jacqueline is ¼ Noble Fae, the granddaughter of Queen Gloriana Tenebrae of the Sheeda. ** Gift of Tongues: Tapping into the Fae's natural ability to speak any language, Jacqueline is a preternaturally gifted polyglot, able to pick up a conversational mastery of a new language over the course of a prolonged conversation. By dousing herself in the culture of a foreign city, she can pick up the fluency in all local languages within hours. Without practice, this proficiency can fade over time but Jacqueline's exceptional memory prevents her from ever truly losing basic ability in any language she has learned. ** Glamorous Beauty: Jacqueline's faerie blood makes her particularly beautiful and fair to the eye, even preternaturally so. If Jackie wishes to be attractive to someone, she will be so. Though nothing physically changes about her form overtly, the passive glamour will carry her desire to those she encounters. This enchantment also carries over to photographs or video of her. While she does not have the ability to put those affected in a magical trance, Jackie is more than able to exploit an interest in her to suit her needs. ** Glamour Illusion Immunity: Glamour cannot affect Jackie's mind or senses in any way, even when the glamour comes from a more powerful fae. Jackie will still perceive the use of glamour and can recognize it, but can choose to dispel its effects from her mind at any time. ** Supernatural Awareness: Jackie can see and interact with ethereal creatures, such as ghosts, fae who have stepped into the aether, or astral travelers. ** Transmutation Immunity: Jackie's physical form cannot be altered by magic or powers that would change her into something else. She can still be damaged through the use of violence, but weapons or attacks that would cause her to be petrified, vaporized, or turned into an animal would simply fail to affect her. * Gadgeteer ** Master of Chemistry: Jacqueline is a master chemist and since embracing her fae nature, she has also began to unravel the secrets of alchemy. ** Master of Microelectronics: Jackie is a master at taking existing electronic devices and finding ways to make them smaller, often times improving their efficiency in the process. * Genius Intellect: Jackie is a world-class genius. She is able to speed read, speaks dozens of languages, and is a exceptional at multitasking many complex processes. * World-Class Martial Artist: Having trained under Ted Grant and utilizing her fae abilities to quickly idealize her physical form to the perfect musculature, bone structure, and proportions to make her a flawless fighter. Jackie has not been a professional fighter for long, but she has already mastered eight fighting styles and is on track to master another two or three every year. * Peak Physical Conditioning: Possibly connected to her fae heritage, but also the result of intensive physical training, Jackie matches or even exceeds the physicality of your average Olympic athlete. * Bag of Trix: A creation of Jackie's own invention that uses complex electronics and gadgetry to mimic the transdimensional qualities of a magical bag she encountered in the Fair Lands, this handbag might look like a fashionable purse but it is so much more than that. This bag appears to be empty to most people, but when used in combination with Jackie's gloves it becomes a portable arsenal. By placing her gloved hand on or in the bag, and clearly stating what item she needs (whether directly or using contextual dialogue within the confines of the bag's rudimentary AI), Jackie will find that gadget suddenly placed inside her purse when she opens it (provided she had previously stored that item or gadget in the bag). Some of the "Trix" in her bag include: ** Optics: Looking like some stylish shades, these are actually a sophisticated full-range spectrum visualizer. ** Freeze Spray: Looking like a can of hairspray, this is aerosol delivered chemical, when mixed with oxygen in a sprayed arc, causes a chain reaction of sudden, rapid temperature drop. Sprayed directly on a target, it causes instant freezing. Sprayed near a target causes a cascading a development of ice around the target, usually encasing them in a thick wall of ice and placing most organic subjects in a cryogenic, hypothermic state. ** Toxins: Actually several different weapons, all disguised as a different shade of lipstick and developed to not react to Jackie's own genetic structure. Different shades deliver different effects, whether it be generally acidic, an intense paralytic, sedative, or a mind-altering intoxicant meant to make a person's mind more pliable. Weaknesses * Cold Iron: Iron that is cold-worked (wrought iron) can interfere with a Fae's psychic signature. When applied to their skin, it causes a burning sensation. As Jackie is only ¼ Fae, she does not find this to be painful, only somewhat irritating to her skin after contact, like a mild allergy. Still, it is enough to interfere with her concentration and also makes using her Fae abilities more difficult until the rash fades (which takes about five times as long as she was in contact with the cold-worked wrought iron). * Anti-Fae Chants, Runes, and Wards: Jackie is somewhat sensitive to magic designed to repel the Fae. Since she is only ¼ Fae, the effects are only a marginal bane to her. If the magic is meant to harm a fae, it will only be a fraction as painful to Jackie. If the magic is meant to repel them, Jackie might get a little anxious as she crosses the barrier, et cetera. * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: After her experience in the Fair Lands, being subjected to constant torture in means indescribable and incomprehensible to most humans, Jackie is haunted by this. She might be triggered by strange shadows, stress, a harmless phrase, or simply an scent in the wind. On one occasion, she had a meltdown causing her to lock-up and babble incoherently for hours, because she dropped a glass of milk and the shape of the spilled milk reminded her of one of her torturer's favorite implements. Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's a celebrity and has no secret identity, though her status as a DEO Agent is unknown to the public. Notes * In the comics Gloriana Tenebrae and Gloria Pemberton are two different characters. In Earth-27 they are a composite character. * In the comics she died during her first mission against the Sheeda. Links and References * Appearances of Jacqueline Pemberton * Character Gallery: Jacqueline Pemberton Category:Characters Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Hybrid Category:DEO Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The Network Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Fae Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Gothamite Category:Government Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:PTSD Category:Mental Illness